Smellephant
Smellephant was an elephant-headed, purse-themed contestant and the first contestant of the second season of Galaxy Warriors, he is the primary antagonist of the pilot episode of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel ''"Echoes of Evil", and is the first monster of that season. Character History Smellephant is a Galaxy Warrior who aids Madame Odius and Badonna in getting the Ninja Nexus Prism by finding it using his great sense of smell. He then accompanied them on thier trip, presumably to act as muscle in case they encountered the Rangers. They arrived on Earth and right before they can get the Victor trophy that hid the Prism, a group of citizens arived and tried to fend off Odius, Badonna and Smellephant with Victor and Monty's Monster repellant, but it had no effect and Smellephant just sucked it up with ease, right after the Rangers tried to trap them in the Blue Ranger's magic cage and got trapped in their own trap by Odius, she revived the Prism. It starts to make new power stars using her evil magic with Badonna and Smellphant, but the Rangers break the spell. Smellephant then fights them, now with their power stars, and is destroyed by the Ninja Blasters, Lion Fire Red's Lion Fire Flame Strike and the Gold Rangers' Ninja Star Morph. Cosmo Royale gigantifies him so Brody summoned the Lion Fire Zord and formed his Megazord. Smellephant tried to paralyze it with his eye beams, but the Megazord turned around and used the seat for the Ninja Ultrazord to reflect it back. Smellephant was paralyzed and helpless as he was struck three times and was then destroyed by the Lion Fire Slash Final Attack. Personality Smellephant is a scootis specking elephant that is rurthless and will do anything in his power to steal the Ninja Power Stars, he is also loyal to Madame Odius. Powers and Abilities *'Eye Beams:' Smellephant can fire devsatating yellow colored energy beams from his eyes, which was powerful enough to blast away the Gold, Yellow, Blue, Pink, and White Rangers. It could also make the victim freeze. He fired it at the Lion Fire Megazord, but it was reflected back onto him, freezing himself. *'Strength: Smellephant is quite strong, easily overpowering all six of the Ninja Steel Rangers during their first battle. Arsenal *'Fists: '''While Smellephant lacks any hand held weapon, he can still fight with his bare hands. *'Elephant Trunk: Being themed after an elephant, Smellephant has an elephant trunk, which gives him a great sense of smell. He could smell the Ninja Nexus Prism from the Warrior Dome which was in outer space. **'Suction: '''Smellephant can also fuction his trunk like a vacum and suck things up, as shown as he was able to absorb the stench from Victor and Monty's spray into his nose with no illl effects. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Smellephant is voiced by Stephen Brunton. Notes *Smellephant is the third purse-themed monster to be contended against by the Power Rangers. The first is Zedd's monster Pursehead and the second is Impursonator. *Smellephant's name comes from the words "'Smell'" and "'Elephant'", which makes sence as elephnats are known for their trunks and can smell. *Smellephant is very similar to Elestomp, the monster from ''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. **Both monsters are themed after an elephant. **Both monsters have the ability to fire lasers from thier eyes. **Both monsters were defeat by an attack that involves all of the Rangers. Appearances Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel * Episode 1: Echoes of Evil See Also References Category:Galvanax's Warrior Contestants Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:PR First Villain